A user may interact with applications executing on a computing device. For instance, a user may install, view, or delete an application on a computing device.
In some instances, a user may use a mobile computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, or the like) to communicate with other devices or systems. For instance, a user may transmit information from the mobile computing device to a remote computing device.